My Heart Will Go On
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: Four years after the Titanic sank, survivor Jeanette Miller get a visit form someone she thought she would never see again, and he has a special message. SxJ one-shot!


**This has been in my Word documents for months, so I decided, what the heck? Okay, I cannot kill characters, but I stayed strong through this. Fine, I cried hysterically, but don't pay attention to that fact. (I can't stand the thought of one of them dead) It is seriously short, but I won't be able to update Changed for a while, so this is to sort of make up for it. And now, here is my extremely late Titanic tribute! R.I.P!**

**XoXoXo**

36 year old Jeanette Miller rocked in her rocking chair, silently singing her favorite song.

_Near, far _

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

If only it was that easy. Her daughter and son sucked at the bottles in their hands, not noticing their mother's sad expression. It had been nearly four years since the Titanic sank, killing many people. Including all of her loved ones. Jeanette was the only survivor of the Miller and Seville family, and sometimes, she wish she wasn't. The engagement ring on her finger reminded her of what life could have been. It brought the image of Simon and her racing a family in New York, just as he promised. But he broke that promise, and many more. Simon said he would always be there for her. He said he would spend every moment of their lives with her. Look where that ended up!

Jeanette quietly placed her now sleeping children in their cribs, taking their glasses off as well. Oh, those glasses reminded her of Simon. And their eyes. And their face. And their hair. And their.. everything. If she didn't have them, Jeanette would have taken her life years ago. It was a nice life, but it just wasn't complete without her family. She lifted her dress above her ankles and tip toed down the stairs. As she walked past the fireplace, she couldn't help but glance at the old photographs.

One showed Alvin swinging a very mad-yet-happy-looking Brittany around on his shoulders. Another one was Eleanor was throwing a cake at Theodore on the night of their wedding. The third one had Dave and Miss Miller awkwardly dancing with each other at a school dance. Well, Miss Miller was enjoying it, Dave wanted it to end. The fourth one, the most heart wrenching one of all, was her and Simon, proudly showing an award they got at a National Science bee. They looked about ten. Jeanette's eyes watered, and she refused to let them pass, but failed. Jeanette broke down in tears and fell on the floor.

"S-S-Simon, I miss you s-s-so much! Why d-d-did you leave me? D-D-Don't you love m-m-me? It's so hard to l-l-live without you." Jeanette sobbed. She imagined Simon wrapping his arms around her, telling her it would be alright. But it wasn't alright! Nothing was! "I want t-t-to be with y-y-you! I don't want t-t-to live anymore!" All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew Jeanette backwards. A blinding light made its way to Jeanette's side, and Simon Seville stepped out in front of her.

"Shh. Don't say that Jeanette. Just think of the regret you might feel." he said, rubbing her back. Jeanette just stared in disbelief. "You need to take care of our children."

"B-B-But I want you! I need you" she argued, acting as if it wasn't strange she was seeing Simon again. "Do you even know how hard its been these past for years?"

"No, but it was hard to watch you go through this." he soothingly responded. The women and spirit stayed in each other's embrace for a little longer until the bright light came into the room again.

"I must leave now, love." Simon told her. Sobs wracked her body again.

"No Simon! Don't leave!" she yelled.

"But I must!"

"Take me with you then!"

"You know I can't do that that Jeanette." he informed her. "What will happen to our children? Do you want them to end up in an orphanage like you did?" Jeanette shook her head in response. "Good. We'll be together again soon." With that, Simon got up and walked into the light. He waved to her, and she waved back.

"Move on Jeanette. I promise you'll see me sooner than you think." Simon told her before he left. Jeanette sworn she heard him say "I love you".

"I love you too, Si. More than you will ever know." Jeanette walked into her children's room. They both were sitting up, watching their tear-stained mother make her to them. She picked them up and hugged them tightly.

"My heart will go on." she whispered.

_Near, Far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You Open the door_

_And your here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

**XoXoXo**

**Yea, I told you it was short! But again, it hurts to type. I am also having a fanfiction contest, which I hope some of you will participate in. You can pick any pairing, and it can be romance, friendship, whatever. But it has to have someone's birthday in it. Weird, but I'm in the mood for a birthday fanfic. The winner gets to write the first two paragraphs in the next Changed chapter!**

**"I've been on so many blind dates, I should get a free dog!"- I have no clue, but it sounds funny**

**Chow!**


End file.
